<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>今夜月绮丽 by MUsan3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596931">今夜月绮丽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3'>MUsan3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUsan3/pseuds/MUsan3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*入坑的第一篇<br/>*写的不好多多包涵</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Heechul/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>今夜月绮丽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“咔哒”<br/>金希澈开门走了进来，＂诶呀 我们艺声醒了呢…＂<br/>“哥，快帮我解开！我这样好难受。”<br/>“哪里难受？”<br/>“我这样动不了，又好热 ，总之哥先帮我解开！”这边金钟云还在自顾自的说着，完全没看到金希澈的眼中已经全是情欲的味道，看着钟云干燥的嘴唇一开一合的，忍不住大步走过去吻住了他。</p><p>“哥！唔…”金钟云惊讶的睁大了眼睛，根本还来不及反应，就被金希澈撬开牙关攻略城池了。<br/>“唔……哥！你疯了！”金钟云用尽全身的力气才推开希澈，这平时看起来很瘦弱的哥为什么推不动？<br/>“我看我们艺声的嘴唇好干，帮你润一润。”不知怎么今天希澈的话像是蛊惑人心一样，金钟云居然也糊里糊涂的应了下来。</p><p>“哥，给我水。”<br/>喝过水之后，希澈第一次主动开口，“我们艺声还记得昨晚的事吗？”<br/>昨晚？昨晚是希澈哥的生日，成员们都去给哥过生日，大家都喝多了，之后，之后发生了什么？金钟云只模模糊糊记得澈哥对他说了什么，可究竟说了什么呢？<br/>“阿西…哥 我不记得了”<br/>“我们艺声真的不记得了吗？昨晚哥可是对你表白了呢。”<br/>“什…什么？哥对我表白了吗？”金钟云本就混沌的脑子现在更乱了。<br/>“是啊，哥不仅对你表白了，而且还被你拒绝了。呵，艺声啊，哥这辈子第一次被别人拒绝，居然是被我亲爱的弟弟啊…”金希澈一边说一边又走向金钟云，金钟云被铁链拴着动不了，他不太明白为什么他的希澈哥会变成了这样。不过金钟云混沌的脑子和越来越热的身体已经不允许他再想这些，他终于明白过来自己似乎被人下了春药，因为他开始感觉到后穴分泌出了液体，身体也越来越无力，</p><p>又来了，那潮水一般的热又来了，“哈啊…哈”又是滑出嘴边的呻吟，金希澈眸子一暗，“我们艺声是想勾引我吗？”金钟云觉得自己好像听到了魔鬼的声音，引诱着他，走到深渊里去。</p><p>“哥，我没有啊…”金钟云惊慌的说着，还没说完，金希澈就跨上了床，对着金钟云亲了下去，金钟云被绑着根本没法再反抗，再加上药效越来越大，他忍到现在已经是尽头了。只觉得希澈凉凉的身体贴过来让他觉得很舒服。“呃啊…”金希澈不知道何时已经开始舔着他的喉结，那是他的敏感点之一。糟了，后穴好像更湿润了。</p><p>挣扎中，金钟云的手腕也磨破出血了，金希澈看到也仔细的过去舔吻掉，像做一件神圣的事。感受到金钟云的目光，便咧开嘴对他笑了。怔怔的看着金希澈嘴唇上的血，金钟云鬼使神差的亲了上去。</p><p>感受到他的主动，金希澈更兴奋了。解开了锁住他的铁链，一把捞过他，给他翻了个身。按住他还想动的手，扯掉了他的内裤，像女孩子绑皮筋那样，用内裤绑住了他的两只手。又摘下来自己绑头发的发带，遮住了他的眼睛。唯独留下了金钟云身上的衬衫，那件花衬衫。</p><p>还没进入，就感受到后穴的湿润，“呀，艺声啊，在迎接哥吗？它在一张一合呢！”<br/>又贴近了在金钟云耳边低声说“你兴奋了，不是吗？”</p><p>金钟云有些羞愤，他被剥夺了视线，触觉便敏感了许多，他感受到金希澈冰凉的手从他胸前的红点慢慢的下移，移到了腰线上，移到了臀肉上，最后用他那好看的手指探进了那个不知羞耻的迎接着他的地方，慢慢的扩张着，又轻柔的抚摸金钟云的大腿内侧让他尽量的放松。</p><p>“嗯…”敏感如他，也不得不承认金希澈的温柔，他本以为金希澈会如狂风暴雨一般的索取，不过接下来的事，倒是与他想的如出一辙。扩张完毕，金希澈挺身进入，一进入便是大开大合的冲撞着最里面的那一点，漂亮的手也抚住金钟云的前端，一边舔着金钟云的颈侧，一边安慰着他的勃起。</p><p>“啊…啊…哈啊…哥…别这样…”金钟云的眼泪都被逼了出来。但金希澈觉得这个时候的艺声好看极了，全身都是沾染了欲望的粉色，原本宽大的衬衫也因为撅起来的屁股掉到了腰间，好想看他的表情。</p><p>于是又把他翻过来，仔细的看着他，“啊，我们艺声总是这么好看，为什么要拒绝哥呢？哥可是最爱你的啊…艺声真的不喜欢哥吗？为什么呢？哥对你不好吗？”每说一句，就更深的顶弄着。而此时金钟云因为视觉剥夺，看起来有些茫然，银色的耳坠跟着一晃一晃的，嘴巴也无意识的张开，但淫靡的叫床声却一刻不停的发出来，“啊…哥…不是…太深了啊…要死了…嗯哈啊…哥…啊”金希澈看着这样的钟云想着：“果然是艺术的声带啊。”</p><p>金钟云觉得自己像在暴风雨中独行的一叶小舟，很快就要随着江流飘走了。浑身的骨头都仿佛要碎了，他看不见什么，只能顺着希澈哥的动作来判断，后穴还在尽职尽力的工作着，可脑子完全乱成了一团浆糊，到底是为什么会变成了这样？希澈哥好陌生。像是感觉到了他的不专心，金希澈突然抱起他向哪里走去。“喔！哥！”金钟云吓了一跳，胡乱的挣扎起来。</p><p>似乎是被放到了什么台面上，冰凉的触感让金钟云的后穴一阵收缩，“啊…我们艺声突然之间差点让我坚持不住了呢，是想让哥快点结束吗？”金希澈在耳边喃喃着，一边抽掉钟云眼睛上的遮挡，金钟云在最初的模糊之后，看到了镜子里的自己吓了一跳，那个汗津津的被希澈哥操干着不断浪叫的人是自己吗？</p><p>“艺声啊…好好看看自己…看看，是你的澈哥在干着你，你的后面是如此的欢迎我呢，看来我们艺声很喜欢啊…”花衬衫被汗打湿贴在身上，本就很低的领口更是凌乱不堪，露出了被希澈弄出的青紫痕迹，通红的眼眶，微张的嘴，和汗湿的头发，无一不透露出暧昧的气息，而金希澈还是刚进门时衣冠楚楚的样子，好像这场奇怪的性事里只有他才是沉迷其中的。</p><p>“哈啊…哥…为什么？为什么是我？为什么这样对我…”突然爆发的委屈，眼泪大颗大颗的往下掉，而镜子里这样的画面看起来却更加冲击了，衣冠不整还在啜泣着被操干的美人。</p><p>“艺声啊…哥爱你啊…艺声，不要哭啊，我们艺声现在看起来不是也很喜欢我吗？哥会好好疼爱你的。”金希澈的眼里闪动着贪婪。</p><p>“哈…啊…啊…哥…啊…太快了啊…啊…嗯啊…”</p><p>“艺声啊…我们艺声…哈…一起来吧…艺声…嗯…”</p><p>金钟云的身体一阵痉挛，那一瞬间的失神和手脚蜷缩似乎在挑逗着金希澈，让他忍不住再索取更多，这是他心心念念了很久的美人，只品尝一次又怎么够呢。再次抚上他的喉结，金钟云迷糊中感觉到他的希澈哥又贴过来埋在他的颈窝，边嗅边舔。后穴也又一次一点一点被填满，视线也再次被封锁，他好像又变成了那一叶小舟，不过这次他似乎可以抓紧他的希澈哥，像抓住唯一的救命稻草，就这样一起在欲海里沉浮。</p><p>被干的晕头晕脑的金钟云还不知道，全世界都因为他乱了套了。</p><p>「紧急新闻：superjunior组合成员艺声，在昨晚发生车祸，不幸身亡……」</p><p>钟云啊，就这样永远和我在一起吧。</p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>